A New Begining
by wife of edward
Summary: Edward came back on bella's birthday but will she accept him back ? reviews are appreciated...
1. Return

**CHAPTER NOTES: DO LISTEN TO WHITE HORSE BY TAYLOR SWIFT**

The moment he told me, he did not want me; my love life ended. I was pushed into the deepest ocean of darkness from where I could not reach the surface to absorb any ray of light, of love, of hope.

He had told me he loved me but it was all a lie.

How could he do that to me? _Why did he do that_?

I always broke down at this point because I knew the answer I was not good for him, _of course_, I was a plain clumsy human but he, he was a perfect vampire.

He played with my heart and crushed it to pieces.

For a week, I could not sleep or eat.

I always kept thinking what went wrong, how a paper cut could come in between love.

**Now a year has passed**

I _tried_ to kill all the feelings for him,I had forbidden myself to think about him but with no success. I remember his face perfectly, the face of an angel who just brought sorrow in my life with pure love in the beginning.

I looked at the clock; it was midnight and today was my birthday.

I had been dreading this day for the whole year, not knowing what will happen. Wondering whether he will come or not.

Nevertheless, why would _he_ care for me?

For him, I was nothing more than an old toy is to a toddler.

I heard my window creak and immediately knew there was someone outside.

I had never opened it after the last September.

My heartbeat accelerated and I sat up .I was about to scream but an ice-cold hand covered my mouth. Seeing that I will not scream Edward uncovered my mouth.

Our eyes met and my eyes filled with tears.

"Bella" Edward addressed me. There were deep purple rings underneath his eyes. I could not see the color of his eyes as mine filled with the traitor tears.

Moreover, I started sobbing softly — maybe Charlie had gotten used to it and so didn't come to check on me. I wanted to look strong not _cry_ all over him.

He tried to comfort me but I pushed him away.

Suddenly I was very angry.

How could he just say he did not love me and go away, only to come back after a year?

I wiped my tears and said, "What have you come here for, to use me and leave me like you did last time?"

The acid was leaking through my words, the hurt hanging, it brought pain to his face, or so I thought.

"Bella please listen to m-"

However, I cut him off "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say, I remember what you said before. You need not remind me",I continued,"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," I said repeating his words.

"Anything for you Bella but please listen to me first" he pleaded.

He would not have expected what was coming now.

I looked at my hands avoiding his eyes "I don't love you anymore so......just leave me alone". I wished he would not see through my lies.

I know I will regret what I said throughout my life but I could not give him another chance. I just could not make myself trust him again, after what he did.

He started to plead but I cut him off without looking in his burning eyes.

"No Edward _you_ listen. I-I used to believe in happy endings and I had so many dreams about you and me but you shattered all of them, my beliefs and my dreams, when you left me. Now it is too late Edward. "

"Moreover, you cannot just waltz into my life. So please leave my room and let me sleep"

He took my face in his hands delicately and I flinched which I had never done before in his presence.

He kissed my forehead and once again left me, Heartbroken and Alone.

**EDWARD' POV**

I respected Bella's choice but I had seen the pain hidden in her eyes. I was stupid to leave Bella alone and I could not forgive myself for it. I do not know if she was lying or not about love but I had to know the truth.

I will once again start school in forks.

I, Edward Cullen in the presence of the bright moon swear to win Bella back.

**END NOTES: this was supposed to be a one-shot but my friennds wanted more drama therefore I am posting a different ending than my first story u can read the original its called rejected**

**If you want to see Edward fight for bella I want to see 5 reviews atleast**

**so click the green button down below !!!!!**


	2. Visitor

**AUTHOR"S NOTE : i am sorry for the delay but i couldn't find a beta and i am still searching so i'll apologise for the mistakes beforehand i hope you enjoy this chapter**

The moment I woke, the night's events came rushing back to me making my head spin. Was it even real? Of course it was my imagination is not that good .So I wasn't so eager to go to school tomorrow as I knew he had returned.

But I was still wondering why the hell did he (or they) have returned?

I got up from my bed and dressed halfheartedly. I went downstairs to get my breakfast. Usually on Sundays I would finish laundry and head straight to la push. But today it was eating and running.

Charlie was eating breakfast and when he saw me he broke into a grin which made him look a lot younger.

"Happy birthday Bella" he got up and gave me hug while retrieving a present from behind "Me and your mum brought this for you, open up and tell me do you like it?"

"Thanks dad .but really you shouldn't have brought it" I said opening the wrapping to reveal a sleek and silver laptop.

"Bella, I am your father and I have the right to give you presents. So what are your plans for today, heading to Jake's?"

"Yeah dad as soon as I finish this breakfast"

"Okay I'll meet you there after fishing"

I heard the doorbell ring. I really hoped it wasn't Edward because I couldn't deal with him in front of Charlie.

My heart was hammering so loudly that I couldn't even hear the rain splatters. When I opened the door Alice was standing there. So one thing was sure they all had returned.

I didn't know how to react jump joyfully at her return or sulk some more at his.

I don't know how long I stared because she lost her patience and almost jumped on me, giving me the warmest hug ever. This was ironical because she was so cold and wet.

I had been hiding and compressing my emotions for the past year for Charlie's sake. But suddenly they were too much and I was laughing and crying at the same time. While hugging her tightly, afraid she was an illusion and would disappear.

"I almost forgot how delicious you are, Bella"

"Oops sorry Alice, but I missed you so much-"before I could complete, a small box was thrust into my hand".

"I hope you didn't think that I would forget your birthday, did you? Not in a hundred years. So where is Charlie? Is he fine? I bet he is"

Alice chattered till we reached Charlie .it seemed he would have danced if he could, seeing her. I guess he hadn't thought about Edward yet. I went upstairs to keep my presents while they chatted.

Charlie must have left because when I turned around Alice was standing behind me, ready to have a nice, long chat.

* * *

**so how was this chapter ,i know its kinda short but next one will be longer comparitively**

**and all those who added my story to their favourite or alert list THANK YOU!**

**Please review it'll make my day**


	3. My Former Livid Angel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am really really sorry for posting this chapter late. I had my exams and I had gone to my nanny's after that. And my computer was not working. I got 9.2 grade point in the exams. And my picture came in many newspapers too (Yayyeeeee). I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible but no promises. Since I don't have any beta I would like to apologize for the mistakes in the chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

For a year I had been holding myself up for Charlie. Trying to act like _his _leaving didn't matter to me. That was after my catatonic first week till Charlie threatened to send me to Renee. The little hope that he will come was crushed in few months only. I tried to convert the love that I felt towards him into hatred but in my heart I knew it wasn't possible. I'll love him forever and ever, no matter what. I couldn't hate him, it was against my nature. Though I had perfected my ability to lie, to lie that I was fine, to lie that it didn't matter, to lie...

And looking in Alice's eyes, a seed of hope germinated inside me which I wanted to pluck immediately.

"Bella I know I have a hell lot of explaining to do, so let's just sit down" she said softly, making me sit as she took the chair in front of me.

"Alice, I don't know whether I should be happy or not? Alice, tell me has he come back to play with my heart again? I am not strong enough to go through all of that again. Please tell me why _you_ left, that too with no goodbye? Was I not worth it?" My voice was dripping with self pity which I hated immediately.

Her voice was pained but determined when she spoke again "Bella, we are not going to move this time. I am sorry for leaving you with no goodbye but Edward forced us to, he said a clean break would be better"-she paused a little for me to digest the words and to lighten her tone-"And I won't touch any other topic as they are his areas of discussion. So tell me did you make any good friends?" she asked further lightening her tone.

I smiled; I did make plenty of friends. After Edward left, I was forced by Charlie to accompany him on his frequent trips to La Push. I started hanging with Jacob Black (and his buddies) there and we became best friends. He was the one who broke my shell. We had a mutual understanding of not mentioning my early months in Forks. They were werewolves. He had tried to stay away for my sake (that I might hate him or be scared of him) but like he says "Who's scared of the big, bad wolf". But I couldn't talk freely about this with Alice. Jake had made me swear not to tell anyone about his secret. But if he knew about vampires then they should also know about him. So I decided to tell Alice.

"Yeah, I made plenty of friends. And they are… well …werewolves. The Quileute's turn into wolves whenever there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you there with him back then?" I said in a rush.

I saw her jaw drop and knew I shouldn't have dropped the bomb like this. I heard a tree break and suddenly I was face to face with a livid angel. A very livid angel.

He stood near the window glaring and his nostrils flared but he still looked glorious.

"BELLA, HOW COULD YOU BEFRIEND SUCH CREATURES?"-He was screaming on top of his lungs and he was waving his hands frantically-"WHEN I LEFT I WANTED YOU TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE WITH NO DISRUPTIONS FROM ANY TYPE OF MYTHICAL CREATURES. DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS WEREWOLVES CAN BE? AND DO YOU REMEMBER THE PROMISE YOU MADE IN SEPTEMBER? I could feel the warmth of his burning eyes which I refused to meet.

Instead I glared at his perfect nose. With every word that came out of his mouth, my anger rose. It rose to the point where I couldn't control it and started shaking. If he could shout, so could I.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU TRY AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO? ALL THE RIGHT THAT YOU HAD OVER ME WAS TAKEN BACK. AND WHO ARE _YOU_ TO CHOOSE MY FRIENDS? AND FOR YOUR _KINDEST _INFORMATION JAKE WAS THERE WHEN YOU LEFT ME. WHEN I NEED _YOU_ THE MOST, _HE_ WAS THERE. AND SCREW THE PROMISE. YOU CAME BACK AND I BEFRIENDED WOLVES. SCORES EVEN. I AM AS SAFE IN THE PRESENCE OF WOLVES AS I AM WITH VAMPIRES" I was shaking by the end of it. I took a deep breath all the while glaring at Edward's nose.

Suddenly Alice started clapping "WOW that was awesome Bella. Now I know that there is someone who can shut"-she got quiet when she saw Edward glaring-"oops sorry, please continue".

"It's alright Alice, there's nothing left to say. This is the end of the conversation. And you"-I pointed towards Edward-"please leave. And never come back to my house. Not during the day and neither during the night"

It was really hard. I loved Edward but I couldn't let him break my heart. I couldn't drown in water; I had to fight to stay on the surface. He left through the window without a word just a smooth mask.

I turned to face Alice "Alice, I need some alone time. So I'll talk to you later"

With this I went downstairs while Alice jumped out of the window…on her car probably.

Now I had some plans to cancel.

Jake picked up on second ring only. (**Jake,**_ bella)_

**Bella, you are sooo late. When are you going to come?**

_Jake, I am really tired. And I have some laundry to do, maybe next weekend. Please tell Charlie that I'll be at home only._

**Bella, is everything alright? Do you want me to come over?**

_No, no you enjoy. I am fine, just tired. Thanks, love you_

I hung up before the actual pleading started. What did I ever do to deserve this?

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

Bella disconnected the phone. Something was off about her voice and I was going to find out. I went to get the keys of my truck but Billy stopped me.

"Who was it Jake?"

"It was bella, she cancelled. I am going to her place. Can you tell Charlie? "

"Tell Charlie what? Hi Billy, Jake. What are talking about?" Charlie came inside our house and spoke.

"Nothing, Bella cancelled the plans today. So I was just going to get her" I spoke getting out of the house.

"NO, wait Jake. Let her be. She must be tired. Alice came so she must want to spend some time with her".

"Ok, I am going to my room" I said disappointed.

So the leeches were back. But for how long? I'll go to her school and see for myself.

I would talk to her tomorrow.

**END NOTES: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because it will make me write faster. Review to let me know my mistakes. And I was just wondering is any guy reading this story? Please tell, just write I am a guy or me a boy. I just want to know because I don't know ANY guy who has read twilight series. **


End file.
